Devices that pass air and other fluids through one or more fitters are well known and have long been used. Such devices are also well known for use during abatement of aerosolized contaminants in buildings, where the air in a particular area may contain airborne materials that need to be removed from the air before they either settle onto surfaces or can escape in air exhausted from that area and potentially breathed by facility occupants outside the area or for other reasons.
The design of such filtration units or “portable air scrubbers” is challenging because there are a large number of demanding requirements and desired features, some of which compete with each other. For instance, it is desirable that such air scrubbers be compact, lightweight, stackable, easily transported, powered, operated, maintained, cleaned and stored. It is desirable that they be durable and able to function in numerous different environments, as well as economical to purchase and operate. It is desirable for such scrubbers to utilize multiple, economical filters and to be highly effective.